comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-14 - Avengers What?
All is good in the world, well, if you close your eyes and wish really, really hard. Now not too hard, you might accidentally take a crap. Iron Man is currently jetting across the sky, on alert for any trouble. Patrols, something he does to get out and just enjoy his armor, an excuse. If he sees something happening, he helps. Nothing major. Least that is what he thinks until suddenly his jets stop working and rather than falling blackness surrounds him and his sensors go crazy. She-Hulk is enjoying the sun as she gets test shots done for her first modeling job. Bathing suit. What else? It is for the pinup anyway. The photographer is making love with the camera, thankfully not literally. "Oh, baby! Yes, just like that, tilt that lovely ass out a little me. Oh, yes, just like that!" He then squeals unattractively when darkness suddenly surrounds She-Hulk and she disappears from view along with the blackness. Thor is currently giving a very long, did I saw long? Think insanely long sermon - not lecture but sermon - to two teens that attempted to mug an old lady on the other side of New York City than Iron Man is on. The teens are almost in tears, and only want to escape. They see their chance - along with a healthy dose of fear - when darkness surroundings Thor and when it disappears, so does Thor! Captain America and Hawkeye land on the deck of SHIELD headquarters. Hawkeye working at not seeming impressed, and Captain America is debating how Fury will react. Well, neither quite get to their designation. Rather, darkness surrounds the two and they suddenly disappear from view. The agents on deck start to scream out an alert, but when the darkness quickly disappears the old war hero and the recovering criminal are gone. A big sound of metal crashing against a hard floor is heard as Iron Man hits the floor without jets. Even he grunts at the impact of that, as he didn't even have his shielding up. He has to struggle to push himself up. Hawkeye is currently stuck in some open wires against one wall, cursing his luck and trying to reach his knife. He fails. Before this expansive room is a tall figure, and there are minions surrounding him. Doesn't this just make everyone feel warm and fuzzy? She-Hulk is wearing a bright gold bikini. Stringkini. Wannabikini. Put it this way, this is the second time Captain America has seen her wearing the very minimum the ratings authorities would approve of...and far less than many would. She slips her hands onto her hips as she stands there, turning towards the bad guy. "Excuse me. I was *busy*." Thor is use to traveling between realities and all that higher dimensional stuff, but even this sudden fade to black and reappearing somewhere else catches him off guard. "Zounds! What sorcery is this?" Thor immediately takes a defensive stance, hammer at the ready. Someone is gonna get a nasty bonk on the head unless they start explaining. Captain America appears in the room standing behind She-Hulk. So he gets a good look at She-Hulk but his eyes shift from her green back side to the people appearing to be responsible. His shield is brought up and he drops into a defensive stance. "This better be good." Hawkeye struggles with the wires holding him. He does manage to reach a couple fingers to the straps on his chest, and the acid arrowhead therein. Flicking it out he baps the arrowhead tip on the first wire to get it flowing and eating through the wires until he can finally drop free. He grabs hos bow back into his hand and scowls over at Cap, "You sure make the road tough to see this Fury guy..." Clad in his typical purple and green armor and standing on his hover platform, Kang stares at the assembled heroes. The Avengers...hated enemies and occasional allies. Though they're none of the above yet. Which is exactly what he wants. Blue glow coming from his faceplate makes him look a bit eerie as he smiles. "Kill the Avengers," he orders, minions raising their weapons and moving forward. She-Hulk glances at Captain America. Then she actually smiles at Kang. "Looks like you want to give us something to avenge? Bring it." Yeah. When you're as tough as she is, you tend not to take *any* threats too seriously, although her stand has shifted, her eyes shifting now to the approaching minions. With no ranged attack...she's just goting to step towards them to meet them as they come. Thor grimaces at Kang as he orders his men to kills The Avengers, whomever they are. All Thor is really sure of is that there's fighting about to go on. What else does a Viking god need to know. "Fall behind me, Mortals, and I shall smite these villains!" Thor begins wheeling his hammer. What a strange grouping of people. "Captain America," the mechanical voice says as Iron Man is back to his feet and just stands there. His sensors are active and he is alert. Power is being routed to his shielding just in case. "She-Hulk." The struggling Hawkeye gains a brief look, but Thor gains more of one. Scrawny archer vs. huge viking with a hammer. Can you blame Iron Man? But something Hawkeye says draws his attention, "Fury?" But then people are coming to try and kill him and others. "Wait, the Avengers? I think you have the wrong people sir." Nice move Iron Man, try to sick him on someone else. Thor's words are just offensive, "Get real." He brings up the palm of one hand, facing it toward these unknown enemies. He studies the minions, trying to figure out what they are and potential capabilities before he lets loose. Captain America looks at Hawkeye and uses a key to uncuff Hawkeye. "I didn't do this." Though the mention of the Avenger's get a look of the concern, "I don't know who you think we are. But I'm an Invader." A quick glance around the room and the assets. "No need in fighting each other to fight them." Hawkeye looks over at Kang, "Sorry buddy, you picked up the wrong costume. I'm not the Avenger, I'm Hawkeye. And I don't plan on getting killed anytime soon." He notches three blunt arrows and sends them flying off at the minions. Glancing at Cap, "OK, So Shield did this? Is this how Shield always greets prisoners?" Kang's expression goes grim but stays arrogant. "Not yet. Not ever," he says slowly. His minions, for all intents and purposes appear human. Close inspection reveals them to be of android origin but that won't be evident until they're damaged. They all have rather advanced looking rifles though. Raising their weapons, they start firing blasts of bright yellow energy. And they pack enough of a punch to sting even a hulk or god of thunder. She-Hulk glares at Thor. "I think you'll find I can do some smiting of my own!" She gets hit twice...and one of them narrowly misses the strap of her bikini. Which the guys are probably mourning rather than being glad of. Snarling, she leaps towards the nearest of them, aiming to bring her hands down on his gun. That clearly *hurt*. "I would say pleasure to meet you Hawkeye, but seems you are under arrest." A blast suddenly erupts from one palm and shoots out in a wide beam to nail a copy of the A.I.'s. It isn't enough to kill a human being, he has the power turned down, but should hopefully at least send the A.I.'s flying back some. Getting hit with one of the gun blasts has Iron Man sliding back from the force of the punch but his shield holds. "Where did they get these weapons?" The Thunder god gives She-Hulk the once over. Well built, green gal in a bikini. Who wouldn't look? When She leaps toward one of the henchmen, he blinks in surprise. "Then smite we shall!" Thor whirls Mjolnir one more time before letting it fly at the nearest bunch of henchmen to him. Though a few blasts do tag him, Thor doesn't seem to notice. Captain America watches the first strikes of energy hit people. He brings up his shield to protect him. "Iron man... Hawkeye find someplace to snipe from. She-Hulk and uhm... Viking man, disarm these men gently." Then Captain America goes rushing toward the advancing soldiers. His shield deflecting energy blasts as he draws close to knock ones head off with his shield then dodge out of the way of an energy blast. Hawkeye curses under his breath as he somersaults and tumbles to try to avoid getting hit by whatever those blasts are. Hawkeye rolls up into a crouch behind Thor, since he seems to be able to take it and he's built like a wall. Drawing back the bow to full draw, he sends another flight of arrows at the rifles, trying to smash some of them and put them out of commission. "ya know Shellhead, as long as they're shooting at me, I really don't care where they got them from..." Kang remains floating patiently, hands clasped behind hid back. Meanwhile, the minions fight on. Cap's strike cleaves the minion's head right off his body...leaving a sparking hole as the body falls. The one She-Hulk attacks not only loses his gun but his arms from the elbow up. Thor's hammer carves a swath of destruction and leaves broken and sparking androids. Hawkeye's arrows pierce metal hide but do little else to slow the enemy save for the one that hits right through one's head. Iron Man's blasts stagger several enemies but the rest all keep coming. Energy blasts are fired and some swing their guns like clubs. Looks like this is much different than your average street thug or HYDRA agent. "I don't believe it. Robots." One of them swings a gun towards her, which she doesn't bother to dodge. If she's lucky, it'll break on her. "Okay. Anyone got a bright idea...Hawkeye! How about a different target?" She-Hulk, advancing on another android, doesn't want to tell him out LOUD to shoot at Kang...but hopefully that will be a message received. "Considering the advanced technology, I suggest you be concerned. Just stay out of the way from these blasts unless you want to end up dead." That is when Iron Man realizes just what these minions are. "Everyone, back away!" He only waits about two seconds as he powers his unibeam in his chest. Suddenly a thin light comes from it, but it is actually a laser. He shifts his body and starts to move it across the room, to cut down the minions and make mince mea...well, scrap metal out of a number of them. See, Iron Man weaponry is useful after all. As Iron Man cuts through the metallic minions, the war hammer flies back into the hands of the Thunder god. "Impressive, Tin Man. But behold what Thor can do!" A ominous rumble of thunder roars from above. The Asgardian holds his weapon aloft. Without warning, there's a white blue flash as a bolt of lightning arcs from the sky, hitting the hammer then streaking out across the battlefield to strike one foe after another. "Hahaha! The tides of battle flow our way!" Hawkeye calls out to She-Hulk, "Look out Lean Mean and Green!" He draws out a taser arrow, figuring it should work well enough on robots, but that's when Iron Man starts cutting swathes through the minions with his chest laser thingie. "Hey Shellhead, you missed one!" He smirks and pivots as he draws back and launches his arrow at the floating Kang's chest instead. Captain America hits the deck at the last minute not getting blast by the unibeam. He makes a mental note to arrange for a complete assessment of potential team mates powers and how best to work with them. When the blast dies down, Captain America pulls himself to his feet. "Why is it always robots?" His shield flying out towards Kang behind Hawkeye's arrow figuring a good one-two punch couldn't hurt. "The thing I don't understand is why is this guy attacking us? I don't know half of you guys." As more and more robots fall under the massive assault of energy both Asguardian and Technological in nature as well as She-Hulk's strength...more come still. Seemingly from nowhere. Kang lowers his arms to the side as the arrow and shield strike a barrier of some kind around him. He smirks and presses something on his belt, a pair of high-tech looking blaster pistols just appearing in his hand. "But you will, Captain America. You will know them all...Iron Man, She-Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye...you five are all vital parts of the Avengers. By killing you, I eliminate one of my most bothersome groups of enemies," he says, firing blasts that pack an even bigger punch at She-Hulk. These will likely send her flying towards Thor if they hit. She-Hulk narrows her eyes. Okay. Smashing robots is quite enjoyable, but not making any real progress...and then Kang nails her one. She goes flying, although she hopefully recovers before she hits Thor. That even did some damage to her, at least bruising... "Grah. That DOES it." Look out. The She-Hulk is pissed...and Kang, shield or no shield, is the object of her anger. CHARGE! And at the end of a charge, an attempt to tackle him out of the air. Sure, his shield stopped the attacks of the others, but... Iron Man forgets himself for a moment and tilts his metal head to watching She-Hulk. He has to shake himself out of that. He tries to figure out where these guys are coming from, but considering guns seemed to magically appear in Kang's hands, he doesn't have high hopes of stopping the incoming minions. Still, if there is a device not on Kang that is doing it, perhaps it can be destroyed. Iron Man's jet boots activate and he charges into the mess, spinning as his palm beams go off to turn the robots into scrap metal as he searches. He hopes She-Hulk remains fine, and his sensors keep track of what he is doing so he doesn't accidentally hit Thor or Captain America. Hawkeye is a safe distance away so he should be fine. For once Captain America is wishing Tony Stark was around. His shield striking the energy shield and rebounds back towards Cap but fall short of him. Captain America looks around for a moment and goes diving forward toward his shield but comes up with one of the robots blasters. He takes careful aim and shoots at the edge of Kang's force field where his shield had hit. "Yea and you'd think we'd have recruited a guy who knows technology." Hawkeye damns mentally as the arrow gets stopped by... something... "So, I go on a helicopter ride with Captain America while on my way back to prison, and suddenly I've got an mortal enemy I haven't even ever met who's ticked off about me helping to beat him and now wants to kill me. I shoulda stuck with the circus. At least then I knew who wanted to kill me and why..." It's only THEN that he realizes that the henchmen who he thought were all down and out are suddenly back. That sends him scrambling and tumbling, trying to find some better cover to hide behind. Maybe Cap's not so crazy having a big shield, just for throwing it away all the time. He skids feet first, sliding like he was sliding into home and at the same time furiously drawing and firing more arrows at the Henchmen, a mix of High explosive and taser arrows. Fortunately She-Hulk rights herself before she and Thor collide. There'll be time for bumping bodies later. Now was a time for combat. The Thunderer turns to face the real opponent here, Kang. "Thy reasons make no sense, but regardless you shall fall before us!" Thor flings his hammer at Kang, confident that his hammer can succeed where everyone else's attack failed. The minions keep falling and keep coming. Flying around, Iron Man will eventually find what seem to be four glowing alcoves spread about the room. The androids seem to be stepping out of them every few moments. Kang's shield holds against She-Hulk and Cap's assault but it does seem to be taking some kind of damage. Sneering, Kang levels his blasters as She-Hulk and fires again. It's Thor's hammer that makes the difference, shattering the shield and knocking those around him back. Kang curses and opens fire on Thor now. She-Hulk gets thrown back again...by the combination of Kang shooting her *again* and Thor's hammer. Well. A bit of friendly fire, not an issue when you're her. It does take her a moment to get back up, then she's stalking towards Kang, bent on getting that blaster out of his hand. "You're tough. You're not SO tough." Iron Man is soon shooting blasts toward the doorways to try and disable them. Considering robots are constantly coming through them, he is doubting anyone can exit through them. "Hawkeye, got another one of those electric arrows? Why don't you use one and then knock the affected robot into others?" Take down more than one with a single stone. Helps if Hawkeye isn't useing one arrow per robot when there are tons of them. Captain America frowns as his confiscated weapon isn't doing much for his cause. He takes up his Shield and then an idea hits him. He grins and as She-Hulk goes stalking towards Kang, "Hey She-Hulk, Hit him with this." Then he tosses the shield towards her so that she could catch it. He was hoping that the abilities of the shield with the power of a Hulk might be enough. Hawkeye fire off a net arrow to snare a group of minionbots and looks up at Iron Man, Oh I got more, don't worry about that." Of course his quiver is starting to get emptier. He could try grabbing one of those star wars guns but he wouldn't have the slightest idea how to use it. He draws out a sonic arrow and send that flying at a group of the robots to see if it'll disrupt them at least while he looks up to see what the heck Iron Man is shooting at. That's a lot of firing for just one... Wait, is he trying to seal off the source of the robots? "Heads up Shellhead!" Noching three high explosive arrows, he draws back the string as far as he can and sends them flying for that alcove. Kang's energy blasts strike the Thunder god, knocking him backwards. From the grimace on his face, those beams much really be hurting. But then Mjolnir returns to his hand once more. Thor spins the weapon in front of him. Kang's blasts are deflected away by the makeshift barrier. The combination of repulsar and bomb arrows has one alcove exploding...and then imploding out of existence. Three to go! Kang takes another shot at Thor and then scowls as his blasts are deflected. He turns to She-Hulk only to have one of the pistols smashed right out of his hand and shattered. It shimmers away from sight a moment later. The villain fires Cap's way with the other gun and tosses something from his belt at She-Hulk's feet. Some weird silver ball...that pops open and starts emitting a faint pink light. Suddenly, She-Hulk will start to feel a lot lighter...and start lifting up into the air. Anti-gravity device designed to keep her stuck suspended in the air. Well. That's not good. Without any kind of traction, the Emerald Amazon can't do very much. "A little help here!" she yells, hoping one of the others can disable the device. Its a good job she has as much control as she does...well, plenty of things have already gotten SMASHED. Most of them robots. Iron Man turns on his unibeam once more and sets both repulsars on high toward the next doorway, ignoring the blaster shots at him though they keep jerking him around and throwing off his aim. His armor is whining at him now, speaking about the danger he is in, and the danger of running out of power. Iron Man orders the armor to pull from the reserves to keep going. Iron Man comments, "Trying to destroy the entry points of the robots, so we can combine powers." He can throw one of his power absorbers at Kang, and they are quite explosives, but he would be very down on power then. Captain America goes dodging out of the way thanks to his near super human agility. The blast strikes part of his shoulder as he rolls away. When he comes up again a portion of his costume is blown away. His skin burnt. He looks at Kang. "Alright, I don't know who you are. I don't care who you think your going to kill us. We're taking you down" Yip Captain America is angry. He says as he takes aim of his blaster rifle and goes to shooting at the ball beneath She-Hulks feet. Then he raises the thing up like a club and goes charging towards Kang and his shield. Hawkeye can't just ignore the shots of the Henchmen like Iron Man can. They've got him up and running for his life again, trying to keep out of the way as the yellow beams flash all around. A couple more net arrows are used and some smoke arrows fired to help make it hard for them to see him. Looking about, he sees She_Hulk's predicament and comes up with an idea. "Bank shot, blowhard in the corner pocket!" Taking aim, he looses a blunt arrow at the glowing ball at the same time that Cap shoots, trying to knock it out from underneath She-Hulk and seeing if he can cause it to slide under Kang and engulf him instead. This simply won't do, these puny mortals showing up a deity. So the Asgardian hauls back and then sends his hammer hurtling towards one of the alcoves. He'll show Iron Man and Hawkeye how to take out a robot generator (or whatever that thing is). "A blow from my enchanted hammer, Mjolnir, shall quell these metal minions!" He might speak like Shakespeare but he ain't no Bard. The mighty hammer of Thor and the technological might of Iron Man make short work of two alcoves. One left. And the minion numbers have been reduced significantly. The arrow strikes the anti-grav ball right into Cap's shot. There's an explosion and flash of light, Kang blinded for a moment. Cap's swing knocks his other gun away and sends the villain stumbling back. Meanwhile, that shield clatters to the ground ...and She-Hulk's falling too. She-Hulk hits the ground. Does Kang have a strong floor? If not, it's probably going to be cracked. With surprising agility, she rolls to her feet, and as she does so, picks up Cap's shield. She missed it earlier...mostly because she doesn't always think straight when people piss her off. Hit him with this? Okay! It's rumored to be indestructible, after all...as for showing up Thor? She's not trying to... "Screw this," Iron Man says to himself. Suddenly a mental chain with metal square-like thing at the end is released form his waist and Iron Man spins it. When he releases it at the door it becomes unclipped form him. By the time it hits the doorway, the explosion should be very nice. Though Iron Man looses a chunk of his reserve power. He then spins an arm around quickly to knock off a robot's head that was aiming for Hawkeye. Captain America ducks and dives as he fights his way through the crowd of robots that are becoming less and less. Then he's up on Kang knocking the gun out of the villains hand. He lets the blaster rifle going flying. Captain America is moments from striking when She-Hulk strikes Kang with the shield. He goes to hit the belt buckle on Kang's utility belt, " Nice hit, She-Hulk. I couldn't have done better." Hawkeye waves to Iron Man, "thanks." Seeing a couple more robots that are about to attack Iron Man, he quickly notches and fires off a pair of Acid Arrow to disable them. Glancing over at the others battling Kang, he reaches back and finds one arrow left in his quiver, one last High Explosive. "Heads up! Incoming!" He draws it back and takes aim at Kang, turning to pick a spot where Kang's only body should shelter She-Hulk and Cap from the blast. Then he turns to the remaining robots, "OK, Yippekaiyaiaye you robotic mother...." he flips the bow around in his hands and goes charging into them, swinging the bow around like a club. With the last alcove down and Hawkeye mopping up the robots, there area is opening up. Kang grunts as his armor reports it all. Seeing himself about to be smashed between Cap, She-Hulk, and an explosion...retreat is the option. clicking something on his wrist, the villain vanishes in a flash of blue light and lightning. He's gone...retreating back to where ever it is he came from. Iron Man notices Kang's departure, but keeps alert just in case he appears elsewhere. "Let's mop up this mess and find out how to get back home." He is moving toward the enemies and uses his own hands to crush them, saving energy for his force field. He ignores the explosion left behind by Kang's departure. Hawkeye is strong, but the robots are stronger. He finally decides that discression is the better part of valor and backs off as Kang vanishes. The big threat is gone, let the heavier hitters do the mopping up while he catches his breath. She-Hulk casually tosses...with very little force...Cap's shield back in his direction. Very little force meaning he's only going to have to scramble to catch it, not, you know, risk getting splattered. Then she moves to smash robots. Captain America reaches out to catch the shield from the bikini clad Jade Giantess. He catches the shield and then he goes to crashing into the robots. He calls out, "or when are we. The guy acted like he's from the future." Iron Man also made that assumption, but doesn't comment on that. He is already filing information away in his head. The Avengers, his enemies. Whoever 'he' is. Advanced technology as well. Iron Man is tempted to take some of it back, but the sheer hatred and violence behind the weapons used against him and the others leaves a bad taste in his mouth so he doesn't indulge. When the room is cleared up, Iron Man starts to search for a device that may hint at being something useful. He also wouldn't mind raiding some electricity from the place if there is a place to recharge here. He lowers the force field when the robots are gone to conserve more energy. The room is pretty much a big dome. While all four of the smaller alcoves have been destroyed, there's a larger one. Big enough for five people to pass through side by side. And while there's no where to charge from, this alcove looks to be more advanced then the robot ones. The nearby control panel has an option for exit...but will it work? Iron Man stands and studies the thing, examining it. This is beyond him, and in a way that makes him very, very angry. "Well...." A long pause. "Who lives forever anyway?" He points that way, "Our best bet...let me reword that, our only option I can deduce. Unless someone has magical teleportation and potential time travel abilities I don't know about?" Iron Man is almost hoping for an alternative, because this doesn't make him feel warm and fuzzy. Hawkeye stands off to the side, weighing his own options. After all, no one knows where they will be dumped while traveling back. She-Hulk shakes her head. "What you see is what you get. No hidden powers here." And nothing in her cleavage, either...this time. She peers at the alcove. "Nothing ventured..." Captain America looks to Iron man, "I'll go first. I'm already lost from my own time." He says pulling his shield onto his shoulder. "Just tell me your almost as smart as your boss Iron Man." When pressed, the exit button causes a blue light to roar to life in the alcove. It extends into a tunnel into more light. If Cap steps through there will be a sudden jerking sensation around the joints and midsection as he's yanked...ending up in Central Park. It'll be the same for anyone else going through. "The suit is," dodging the question smoothly. Iron Man looks toward Thor who is looking at She-Hulk, ignoring the conversation. He sighs secretly behind the mask. He wish he could be checking out She-Hulk too. "We may as well go together Captain America. If we do get lost, best to be together when it happens." He needs a better power source. He is not offering to link arms and skip merrily through the yellow glowing doorway. He motions for everyone to line up. Best to do it this way he thinks than take additional risks. After all, even if this fails, everyone is still stuck here unless that strange man decides to teleport back and try to kill them. It isn't like Iron Man has the secrets of time travel or teleportation on him. The walls of this place also took the abuse of She-Hulk, Thor and blaster shots. He isn't going to break through. Captain America steps into the portal. "Well I knew he wasn't as smart as he thought he was if he's no smarter than a suit of clothes. So Lets see." He keeps going through the portal. Then he finds himself in New York City in Central Park. He's just not sure when he is. She-Hulk just steps through the portal. "Okay. When the heck are we?" There are, no doubt, quite a few heads turning. I mean. Captain America. Hunky blond viking guy. Green woman in just a (damaged) bikini. Nobody can ignore that. Hawkeye ends up beside Cap, and since everything is in the open escaping is much more difficult. Iron Man is with everyone. He says, "One moment." He makes an outbound call. Pepper picks up. The suit is on 'mute' so only Pepper can hear him. "Hey, Pepper! What time is it?" The yelling starts..."Alright, thanks, got to go." He orders the communicator to disconnect. Then with the suit off mute, "About an hour after we left. I have to go get repairs done and talk about upgrades." Captain America stands there with the right arm of his costume gone. He stands there wearily and turns to look at Hawkeye. "Get out of here and stay on the straight and narrow if you want." He sighs tiredly, "Look Shields going to flip a wig. Anybody got somewhere I can crash for a couple of hours before I have to go listen to screaming?" Iron Man pauses, then nods. "Mr. Stark has a guest room. Or Stark Industries can arrange a hotel room for you instead if you prefer. That is not a problem." Come to think about it, Iron Man did ignore the damage bikini until he turned back to talk to Captain America and really noticed it. Now he is having trouble looking away. Hawkeye, well, he will think about it later. But for now, no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth. "See you later, or not." He then runs for it, with only a few arrows left in his quiver and a tall tale to share over a pint. Thor watches Hawkeye run away before saying mightily, "I shall depart for now! Till we meet again mortals!" And then off, off and away he goes. She-Hulk shakes her head. She gives Thor a look up and down. "I hope we meet again pretty soon. Now excuse me. I think I need to go get some clothes." She flickers a grin and then wanders off. "I'd offer you a crash, Cap, but..." It would come with serious distractions. The man inside Iron Man's suit gets a bit jealous at that offer! "He is fine with Stark Industries." He then starts to lead the way back to Stark Industries after watching She-Hulk walk away for a it. "I'll contact Mr. Stark ahead of time to inform him." And he pretends to do so. Soon enough you can hear him say, "Mr. Stark will meet me in the lab after I give you access to the penthouse to study the suit before he comes up to greet you. There is first aid kit in the kitchen beneath the sink you can use." Soon enough, the two men walk to Stark Industries. It isn't that far anyway.